New Start
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: "We will meet again in the next life, won't we?" "Heh. Why do you need to ask something so obvious? Of course we will."


**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei** **while Satsuriku no Tenshi belongs to Sanada Makoto.**

 **Author's Note:** Hello, folks! Guess who is back with a new story? Yep, it is none other than me. I always want to make a crossover between Boku no Hero Academia and Satsuriku no Tenshi from a long time ago and finally managed to publish this! I am so happy. Although this story came out not not as good as I originally intended it to be, please do enjoy the story, people!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Act.**

 _A heart covered in the mist_

 _Missing words_

 _For a sinner like you_

 _With such a broken appearance_

 _Illuminated by the moon_

 _Connected by the red thread of fate_

 _Searching for the end of your journey_

 _You, who have neither a right nor a place_

 _In this empty world_

 _Shall you be guided to salvation?_

 _And so..._

 _As I pray..._

At the edge of a precipice, stood a little girl of small stature with blonde hair going down to her hips, large blue eyes, and a petite frame. She wore a shirt with black and white horizontal stripes, a loose white cardigan, black shorts, and clunky black boots with silver buckles. In addition, she also wore a plain black choker and had a small black messenger bag with a triangular flap. Standing right beside her and holding her hand was a young man who wore a brown hoodie with a zipper that was stained in blood, red pants, and black shoes. His whole body was covered in bandages which were used to hide his burned skin. He was a menacing sight with his tall appearance and his large scythe.

They were the angel of death and her god.

Rachel Gardner and Isaac Foster.

Ray and Zack.

"Release the girl and surrender now!" A voice boomed amidst the loud noise of police sirens surrounding them and the deafening sound of the helicopters from above.

Ray tighten her hand and Zack chuckled softly.

"So, I guess this is the end of our journey, Ray." Zack said calmly.

Part of the journey was the end after all.

"It is not because you have not fulfilled your promise to me, Zack." Ray replied quietly.

They survived Danny, Eddie, Cathy, and Gray. They survived the facility. Zack broke out of the prison and rescued her from her therapist. Everything was for the sake of their promise. Their oath to each other.

Looking at the surrounding polices and the helicopters above, Ray and Zack made their decision.

A vow cannot be stolen. They won't allow anyone to steal the vow they made to each other.

"Hey, Zack."

"Yeah, Ray?"

"We will meet again in the next life, won't we?"

"Heh. Why do you need to ask something so obvious? Of course we will."

Ray smiled because Zack told her once to stop crying and smile.

Then, as one, they jumped.

They were not bothered by the surprised cries or the rushing wind that assaulted their ears. In that moment, they only have each other, only saw each other, intending to have the other as the last thing they saw before death reached them.

They didn't even register the pain when they hit the rock bottom of the precipice, only a resounding darkness.

Then, the feeling of a gentle and warm light that suddenly embraced them before it suddenly vanished as fast as it appeared.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?"

Rachel Gardner snapped open her eyes.

In front of her was a boy with round dark green eyes, messy dark green hair with dark shadows, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes. Not too far from him stood a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs. He got spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He had a very long neck and his eyebrows were absent. They both wore a similar concerned expression on their face.

Ray looked around.

Beach. She was in a beach.

Then, to her horror, she realized that Zack was missing. He was no longer beside her.

Something inside her died a little although she was as emotionless as ever in her outer appearance.

" _We will meet again in the next life, won't we?"_

" _Heh. Why do you need to ask something so obvious? Of course we will."_

Zack always hated a liar. That's why, Ray believed that he would never lie to her. Zack might be missing now but they would definitely meet again soon enough. So, Ray smiled to herself and answered the concerned question from the boy in front of her.

"I am fine." She said in a very quiet voice.

Unknown to her, the god of death just snapped open his eyes inside a bar occupied by a man with a body that was entirely made out of a mist and a pale, slim man with messy light blue hair and dry, cracked, and uneven lips as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly and dull. He had one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He had a single mole under the right side of his lips.

"It seems that our guest is awake now."

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Zack asked loudly in an irritated tone.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's all for this chapter, I guess. We got Ray in the hero side with All Might and Izuku while we got Zack in the villain side with Kurogiri and Shigaraki Tomura! What do you think will happen next? Tell me your thought via comment or review, folks! Anyway, I am feeling tired and sleepy right now so I am going to bed early. See you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments or a review on your way out, people. Thank you! Bye!


End file.
